Diamond Heart
by NotawriterWriter
Summary: Nico di Angelo is associated with a dangerous, illegal, business. Will Solace is a cheerful student earning a medical degree. How do these two unlikely people meet through a mutual friend. Will everything end well, or in death?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on an eventual Solangelo AU after watching Bad Boys 2. It will be a slow paced Solangelo (boy x boy) but it will get there eventually.**  
><strong>I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.<strong>

**Nico's POV**

Nico leaned back in his chair and stared with a bored expression on his face at the two men trembling before him. His father had ordered him to oversee minor discrepancies in the family business, giving him room to accumulate a reputation so that he may someday take over. Nico just saw it as a way for his father to force him to do the dirty work, free of charge.

His father, Hayden di Angelo was a well-known mortician who lived a double life. Little did his customers know that Mr. di Angelo was also recognized as Hades, owner of a notorious organization-The Underworld- that smuggled diamonds and other precious jewels through the bodies he prepared for funerals and burials. It was an extensive network that relied on connections with, coincidentally enough, Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus, formally known as James Grace, is a cunning politician that also happens to own the private plane corporation Olympia. James Grace is a self-made millionaire and currently rules over New York as its senator. Poseidon, or rather, Patrick Atlantis, owns the vast shipping company Trident Travels. A front, much like Hayden's burial business, in order to cover his true business of making and distributing large artillery weapons. These three, the 'Big Three' they liked to call themselves, were like a family…in a sick, wicked way. They provided means of transportation of their products, strategic advice, the money for James Grace's campaign, and even additional men if they were to ever face an opposing… business. And, like all families, there was an occasional skirmish that led to some rather intense fighting- leading Nico back to the situation at hand.

"So, let me get this straight" Nico stated in a monotone voice, "the plane carrying our lieutenant arrived at the designated lot at 12:30, precisely as planned, right?" The man on the right nodded and Nico continued, "and, upon entering the plane, which lacked the piolet and copilot, there was a black Jeep that had driven up to the plane. There was shouting as several men came out in black hoodies with ski masks covering their faces. Then there was a large flash and you woke up to find that our dear lieutenant had been taken and in his place was this note" Nico gestured to the piece of paper that lay on the desk in front of him

This time it was to man on the left that had nodded and added "Yes, and they took the van as well."

Nico sighted- Hades would be yelling his ear off later for losing a body, and a war hero too! The only upside to this situation: the fact that the lieutenant had only been filled with a small amount of gold. The army was a real stickler to get past in customs, insisting on high security to returning war heroes.

_Where the hell were Zeus's men? Why didn't the gang kill the witnesses, tie off lose ends?_ It didn't add up, he would need to boost the security measures around simple pick-ups and drop-offs, as well as look into this supposed rival gang that had been become an annoyance They were sending them a message, and not just in the form of a note._ They're getting bolder_ Nico mused. Already they had caused many transactions to be delayed, but this was their first case where they had actually taken something. Nico looked back at the two men once again; they had been kept alive just to deliver this message. They were just the pawns in someone's sick mind game, "You are dismissed, go home and recover, but" Nico shot them a glare, "if I find out later that this was orchestrated by the two of you to steal from my father, you'll be dealing with me. Understood?"

The two men nodded again and left the room quickly. When Nico was alone he pulled his phone out and dialed his father's number. On the second ring, Hayden picked up "Hello?

"Papà.Dobbiamo parlare."_ (we need to talk)_. Nico's curt rely conveyed the seriousness of the situation.

Here was a pause on the other end, "Va bene , ci vediamo all'obitorio" _(alright, see you at the morgue)_ and he hung up.

Nico got out of his chair and made his way out of his office. He didn't look forward to the conversation he and his father were going to have. As he neared his motorcycle, he spotted Hazel by an oak tree and instead headed to her, hoping to kill a minute or two before he had to deal with his father.

As he got closer, he heard Hazel giggle and stopped to listen in. "That's not true. I'm sure she doesn't hate you completely. You're too likable" Hazel looked up and saw Nico staring expectantly at her. "I have to go Frank. Good luck on your presentation."

Nico felt a surge of protectiveness towards this Frank character. He had found Hazel in the streets when she had been only thirteen years old and had taken her in, even though he had only just turned fourteen years old himself. He accompanied her to school and helped her get back on her feet. They had grown up together and Nico had thought of her as a little sister. Now, ten years later, Hazel was one of a few people that he felt completely comfortable around. "So… Frank huh?"

Hazel rolled her eyes and gave Nico a quick hug. "Yes Frank, we met at a…event at NYU. He's really sweet." Nico doubted that they meet at an 'event' but decided not to pry.

"I think I should meet this Frank and see just how 'sweet' he really is" he grumbled out.

Hazel just laughed and kissed his cheek before walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early" she called over her shoulder.

Nico was glad to see her so happy, she deserved peace in her life after what she had been through. Nico smiled slightly then sighed again, he could no longer put off his meeting. He walked back to his motorcycle but froze, he felt his hairs on the back of his neck stand up- he was being watched. He peered behind him but found no one there. He shook his head "stop being paranoid di Angelo" he mumbled to himself and started the engine, heading to more than one impending doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the typos in Chapter 1, I fixed them and in return I give you... Chapter 2.**

**I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.**

**Nico's POV**  
>Nico strolled into Elysium Funerals and nodded to Charon, the receptionist, as he entered the back room. He descended the stairs, going deeper in the building. Suddenly, there was the sound of multiple footsteps and Nico was tackled on the floor by a huge Rottweiler. "Hey Cerberus, how's my piccolo mostro" <em>(little monster)<em>, Nico stood and gave a small smile before he picked up the red ball lying on the floor. He tossed it down the dark hall and watched as Cerberus pounced after it. They had gotten Cerberus as a guard dog when he had just been a puppy. Nico had a special place in his heart for the guard dog, always being cooped up down in the cold basement and had, on occasion, taken him out for play dates with his own dog Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary had originally been Percy's when his mentor passed her along to him after he died. Percy had then, in turn, given Mrs. O'Leary to him after the Titan war; saying something about the calming therapy that having a companion provided. Nico continued to make his way to the morgue, setting his face in a stony expression as he entered the cold, dark room.

Nico bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Papà".

"I just received a call from my dear brother" Hades said, giving him a rare sarcastic smile, "that we are missing a Lieutenant. He has also informed me that his men have been found, tied and gagged, outside of a nearby gas station. That wasn't you now was it?"

Hayden didn't seem to be angry at the fact that a body had gone missing, _Is he growing soft_? Nico relaxed a bit and matched his father's sarcastic grin with one of his own "Come on, you know that's not really my style." Nico's voice turned serious as he added "The Undertakers have been becoming a problem, interfering with business transactions and they are the ones behind that little stunt today."

"Ohh?" Hayden replied as Nico handed over the note. "You have gotten old and arrogant in your time of power, now it is time for the Undertakers to take the world over" Hayden read from the plain note. "Thanatos has been looking into these so called Undertakers, they popped on the grid not long after the Gaia Global incident mulled over". Hayden cast a look to Nico when he had flinched at the name.

Nico cursed at himself, he was stronger than that goddammit! "I'll talk to an associate of mine, he may be able to shed some information about the Undertakers" Nico added quickly, making his way out the door.

"Nico" Hayden said quietly, "You watch yourself now."

"Always do" Nico replied with a mock salute as he walked out.

Nico walked up the coast, making sure he had not been followed as he headed to the meet point he had established earlier that day. Nico knew he was being paranoid and jumpy but old habits die hard he guessed. He sat at a table sporting a ridiculously large umbrella on top of it and closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight.

"You sure do stick out like a sore thumb here" came a friendly voice to his left. Nico opened his eyes to see a man with a tan complexion, sea green hair, and windblown black hair. He had a well-defined chest and Nico was glad to see the thin white scars that had once been noticeable, had now faded in with his new tan. "It's like you are holding a sign saying 'I'm apart of some illegal mafia shit so, fuck off'" the man added.

Nico's eyes traveled down to evaluate his attire, also checking to see that he was, thankfully, sign free. He supposed he did look odd at a beach setting with his leather jacket over a black dress shirt, pants, and boots. "Well I think I give off an 'I'm too cool for school' vibe if nothing else" Nico replied coolly "but that's beside the point."

"Straight to business then, no 'hey Percy, how have you been?'"

Nico met a pair of amused sea green eyes. Those same sea green eyes had seen terror and had been filled with pain much as Nico's had. "Hey Percy, how have you been" Nico said sarcastically.

"Well Neeks, I've been great, thanks for asking" Nico rolled his eyes as Percy continued "But seriously though, what's going on, are there problems with Gaea again?"

"Not Gaea in particular but, a new problem is arising from the ashes of the Gaea Global incident" Nico looked over to see Percy's eyes harden at the mention of the incident "They call themselves the Undertakers and have been quite a nuisance lately. I need to pull a favor and have you see if your father has any news of these Undertakers in his realm."

"Well, I'm not too close to my father, being his bastard of a son and all, but I will see what I can do. And don't worry, this can be a freebee, no need to waste a valuable favor, ehh" Percy said with a wave of his hands.

Nico was confused at this. Two years ago, when Percy had helped his father in the war against Titan Technologies, Poseidon had publically recognized Percy as his son after denying his existence for his entire life. He had even thought that Poseidon had offered a place by him, granted, Percy _had_ declined in order to live a quiet life with his friends and girlfriend Annabeth. He had guessed that he and his father had still been on good grounds though.

Nico's confusion must have shown on his face as Percy responded with another wave as his hand traveled to the back of his neck "Well, you see, my step mom was not too pleased. Understandable since I was conceived when they had been married and stuff. But, if I can get my dad alone, maybe. I can plan a father-son thing, go fishing, and then I can ask him. Should be no big deal. Anyways, how have you been holding up? I know I have Annabeth since… you know, but you" his voice faltered.

"I'm fine. I don't need to be babied." Nico spat. Nico ran a hand along his jaw and sighed._ Percy is just worried, that's all_ he reasoned with himself. Years ago, that would have made his heart flutter, but that silly school boy crush had ended long ago. "I'm fine" he said, adopting a gentler tone "I'm not scared of what goes boo in the dark anymore. I practically feel alive surrounded by it"

"Don't go all Batman on me now, okay? And listen" Percy grabbed a pen from his pocket and began writing on a napkin "if you ever need any medical help, I know this guy. He is a genius with anything health related, can fix just about anything. He helped out with the Titan War, saving countless men and the best part; he is one of those good civilians that won't ask questions. Lives by some sort of code, that he'll do anything to save as many people as possible; includes discrepancy in order to have more people come to him." He took the napkin with an address on it and handed it to Nico. "Just promise me that if anything goes wrong- and it always does with you- that you'll see him. I have a feeling this is just the beginning of these Undertakers"

"Okay Perce, I will." Nico said, pocketing the napkin.

"And remember, you can always call me as well, if you find yourself in a tough spot." He continued.

"You're too old to be fighting my battles, besides, you have Annabeth that you need to protect now so don't worry about me. Papà will probably only have me do behind the scenes investigations anyways." Nico assured Percy.

"Just don't go looking for trouble." Percy looked down at his watch "I gotta go, duty calls. Keep in touch, you hear me. And, I'm glad to see you are getting back on your feet"

"Yeah yeah, good bye Percy."

Nico watched as Percy walked away, the setting sun illuminating the ocean and casting growing shadows across the café. Nico stood up and went to hail a cab, he supposed he should go home and attempt to get some sleep while he still could, after all, he did have the night off. It was needed, to get some peace yet, he had a feeling this was just the calm before a violent storm that was soon to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.**

**Nico's POV**

The shrill beeping woke Nico up with a start. He slammed his fist down on the vial clock and groaned when he saw the 6:00 shining through the darkness. _Why the hell am I up at before the sun is? _Nico thought, then he remembered he had planned to meet with Hazel for breakfast before going to some new museum that was opening today. She had been buzzing about the opening of the New Orleans art exhibit that featured older art pieces for months, pleading him to go with her. It was just another way for Hazel to force Nico out of the house and 'socialize' with people without openly admitting to it. Lately, both his sister and Jason had been constantly bugging him about going here, there, and everywhere with them. Frankly, it was getting ridiculous but, he had caved when Hazel had pulled her despicable puppy dog eyes on him.

Nico dragged himself out of bed and headed to the shower, turning on the coffee maker along the way. Nico was by no means a morning person and could not physically function in the morning with out his coffee. He had a rough night last night, finally managing to fall into a restless sleep at 4 o'clock in the morning, so he had prepared an additional cup of caffeine.

Nico stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. A pair of forbidding dark eyes stared back with deep shadows seeming to blend in to them, a side effect of his irregular sleep patterns. His once sickly pale skin had started to gain some color, but it was still pale compared to what it had once been. Raven colored hair hung low, reminding Nico that he needed it cut before it covered his eyes too much.

As Nico got ready, thoughts on the Undertakers kept plaguing his mind. He knew things would most likely result in a war, much like what Poseidon had to deal with when Titan Technologies had appeared, and again later, when Gaea Global had tried to resurrect old rivalries against them. Nico had helped in the fighting against both companies, so he was not afraid of a future war. What he was afraid of was how they would exploit Hazel.

When Gaea Global had first appeared, they had taken advantage of Percy's close relationship with Annabeth to lure him in. Before that, Percy had made a name of himself on the streets, and had been a tremendous part of Trident Travels's attack. Wielding his long knife, Riptide, and taking advantage of his skills in the water, Percy was a force to be reckoned with in close combat. To subdue this tremendous force, Gaea had kidnapped Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend at the time, for a trade-off. Being Percy, he had jumped at the chance to save her, even if he knew it was a trap, and was taken and tortured for information. It was a rash decision and Nico had been one of the few parties that had gone out to try and save his sorry self. That was a rash decision on Nico's part.

Now, Nico was the famous warrior on the streets, nicknamed the Ghost King, with everything to gain with the Undertakers' defeat. Unlike in the war against Titan Technologies and Gaea Global, Nico was the asset to exploit with him being the true prince of the Underworld and having the most information on the Underworld's activities. They might try to use his closest friend and sister Hazel to do so.

No, Nico would have to talk to Hazel today on their museum sight-seeing, tell her to get out of town before the fighting ensues just to be sure. He wanted to avoid her getting hurt and couldn't take experiencing- he stopped himself and blocked that unpleasant thought from his mind. Instead he sent a quick text telling Hazel that he was up and began getting ready for the day.

Nico knew something was wrong when he arrived at the restaurant and had not seen Hazel waiting for him. Usually, Hazel was always early to and meeting, and Nico was running late himself. She was never late, being raised with old-fashioned principles from he mother before she had passed away. She had only just recently started to immerse herself in modern society, mainly due to her enrollment at NYU. Nico was odd himself and had been that geeky kid with a creepy and posh father . "Yes it was okay to run an illegal business but no, you cannot speak to me with any of that slang nonsense". Since his full-fledged sister had died, he crawled under a rock so to speak, and refused to talk to people and learn the various fads that grew and changed over the decade.

Now, Nico sat at the corner booth, phone in hand, looking between it and the door. He briefly considered the fact that Hazel could be spending her Saturday morning with Frank, the boy she was talking to yesterday before he decided to call her to find out for himself. When he connected with her cell, Nico immediately started talking in a frenzy of hand gestures that tended to intensify with he was frustrated.

"Hazel, where are you? I am already here. You are the one who insisted that I come to this pointless clown show to begin with, the least you can do is show up for it!"

A cool, nasally voice responded, "Ahh, but you see, dear, sweet Hazel here wanted to come but, there has been a change in plans."

Nico stood up, his erratic hand stilling automatically "Where is she?"

"I think you know exactly where to find her Mr. di Angelo. The question you should be asking is in what condition you will find her in." replied the cool voice.

"If you hurt her-"

"There is no need for threats Mr. di Angelo. If you want your Hazel back, simply come and get her" and with that, the call ended.

Nico stood there for a minute, a raging fire burning within him. He was furious. How DARE they take Hazel, she didn't have anything to do with him and his darker side of life. How had they even gotten her, he didn't even think they would have the audacity to pull off this! Those cowards had taken her, and he intended to get her back. Only one thing stood in the way, a promise he had made a year ago, the promise he never would have wanted to break. He was going back, to the place where he had lost hope, the place his nightmares recreated for him every night. He was going to go through Hell again for his sister.

**A/N: I know, How Could I Do That To Hazel You Evil Person, but all will show eventually.**

**Also, I heard my grandma use "fad" instead of trend, that was what they called it before. Just thought it was interesting and had to incorporate it.**


End file.
